Time Heals All Wounds
by SomethingObvious375
Summary: Naomi has just defied death. How does surviving such a life altering situation affect her? How do the choices she makes affect her and Emily's relationship? This starts up where Skins Fire left off. Some old and familiar faces will make appearances.
1. Say it Again

**A/N: I've never written for Skins fanfiction but I recently fell in love with the Naomily story after watching Skins on Netflix. I won't pretend to do them justice, but I wanted to rewrite their unjust ending from Skins Fire. So this takes place where Skins Fire left off. **

* * *

The room is so cold. Not the temperature necessarily, but the sterile tile floors and stale, recycled air make for a frigid bedroom. Naomi dreads the thought of having to live out the rest of her days in this hospital room. Her window peers out over the hospital parking lot. Occasionally she will glance outside and someone will catch her eye, whether it's a nurse sprinting inside, late for her shift, or loved ones clinging tightly to one another as they enter what can only be thought of as the scariest of circumstances.

Feeling a chill shoot up her spine, Naomi snuggles deeper into her blankets, pulling them up to her chin. Effy was supposed to bring her a beanie from home but she must have forgotten. Her eyelids fight to stay open as she drifts in and out of consciousness.

A polite knock at the door stirs her awake as a nurse enters her room, "How are you this evening darling?" She asks as she carries in a tray full of food. It's supposed to be dinner but Naomi has no appetite for freeze dried chicken and potatoes.

Naomi takes a deep breath. Talking has become more of an effort and it requires more concentration than it used to, "For a dying girl I'd say I'm doing real swell." Naomi reflects on the irony of the situation. Just weeks ago Effy couldn't get her to shut up, Naomi was always either practicing her stand up, ranting about life, or complaining about her boredom, but now talking takes almost all the energy out of her.

"You still got your wits about ya," the nurse notes as she fluffs up Naomi's pillows, "For a dying girl," she adds on. The nurse smiles brightly at Naomi, as if their brief interaction was like an inside joke, but the nurse's eyes give it away. Naomi can see the sympathy and the pity that lie beneath the nurse's friendly facade.

There's a soft tap against the window pane linking Naomi's room to the hospital corridors. Naomi glances over and sees Emily with a half painted smile on her face. Naomi knows this must be difficult for Emily to have to see her like this. God knows it's killing Naomi to let Emily see her like this.

"Hey you," Emily says with a certain gentleness to her voice like she's afraid if her voice was any harsher it might send Naomi to her grave.

Naomi instinctively scoots over to the edge of the bed and pulls the covers down for her girlfriend to slide in next to her. Emily does just that after she sets down her purse on the bedside table.

"I'll leave you two to it," the nurse says, making her exit.

Emily quickly leans down and plants a kiss on the top of Naomi's head and Naomi snuggles closer to her girlfriend, allowing Emily's body heat to warm her up. "Is this really what they're feeding you?" Emily asks, gesturing to the tray of mush sitting in front of them. "Unacceptable," Emily claims, "Want me to run to the caf and find you something better?"

Naomi slowly shakes her head, "I'm not hungry," she mumbles.

"Babe you should eat something," Emily encourages as she gently brushes Naomi's thin cheeks. Emily has noticed Naomi's figure becoming skinnier, frailer, more fragile, and it terrifies her. She's terrified that the smallest thing will break her girlfriend in half. It's an awful way to live and a heartbreaking scene to witness. "I'll go get something," Emily states but as she starts to move Naomi's grip on her tightens.

"Just," Naomi pauses, taking another breath before finishing her sentence, "Stay with me." Her words weren't louder than a faint memory, but Emily understood. Emily always understood Naomi's needs. She moved lower into the bed so that she and Naomi were face to face and pulled the sheets over both of them. Naomi scooted closer and tucked her head in the nook of Emily's neck, her new favorite place to fall asleep.

As the two drifted to sleep, with Emily stroking Naomi's arm and Naomi clinging tight to her girlfriend, the last thought on Naomi's mind was that she didn't want to wake up the next morning.

The past six months have been hell for Naomi. Starting chemo brought on a whole new wave of pain. When she wasn't puking, she was covered in sweat, shivering cold, her hair was falling out, her body felt destroyed. Effy could only do so much to make things right, but Naomi felt so alone throughout it all. When Effy finally called Emily it was a blessing but also a curse. Naomi felt her heart swell when she saw Emily standing at her door and she knew she needed her girlfriend by her side. But of course, that's all selfish thinking. Naomi knew it was selfish to want her girlfriend by her side to watch her die. Being there can only hurt Emily, not help her. Naomi is tired of it all, tired of the pain she feels every day from the cancer, tired of being alive while her body shuts down, and especially tired of seeing her girlfriend wipe away tears from her eyes every time she leaves Naomi's hospital room. No more, she thinks, it's time this ends. It's time for her to die so that others don't have to suffer.

Morning comes and Emily is the first to wake. She realized she forgot to shut the blinds last night before climbing into bed so the sun has awoken her shortly after dawn. The sight looks nice though as Emily peers out the window. The entire sky is lit up with bursts of red and pink. Knowing this will only last a short while, she starts to dust over Naomi's face with soft kisses in an attempt to wake her.

"Naomi darling, wake up," she whispers in her ear, trying to coax Naomi out of slumber. A defiantly tired Naomi does not stir. Emily places a soft kiss on Naomi's lips, lingering for a moment.

Naomi's lips awaken first, already starting kiss Emily back. Naomi briefly wonders if her wish came true and she's now in heaven because heaven to her is Emily's soft lips. When Emily pulls away, Naomi finally opens her eyes to see the same old drab hospital room and her doting girlfriend beside her and realizes she's still in hell.

"The sun wanted to say good morning," Emily says, gesturing to the sunrise outside Naomi's window. "Ain't it something?" Emily remarks.

"Beautiful," Naomi agrees. She only stares for a moment before her neck starts to ache and her body weakens. She shifts her attention back to Emily.

"How are you this morning?" Emily asks, stroking Naomi's forehead as if there was hair to brush to the side.

"I feel as good as I look," Naomi states, meaning she feels like shit.

Emily smirks, "Well I think you look lovely as usual."

"Don't lie," Naomi says with a serious undertone.

"I'm not," Emily says quickly, "I have always found you to be rather beautiful." So what if Naomi has lost some weight and her hair is thinning, that's not what matters to Emily. Naomi's eyes still shine when they're looking at Emily. Naomi's smile still warms Emily's heart. Naomi's humor still has Emily falling on the floor in a giggle fit. Naomi's touch still makes Emily's heart skip a beat. Naomi is still beautiful in Emily's eyes and she always will be.

"So you're into balding and frail? Because if that's the case there are plenty of takers on this floor that you can pursue once I die," Naomi says bitterly. She doesn't mean to be so crass, but Emily cannot possibly think she's still beautiful.

Emily is a little taken aback, but recovers with humor, "Really? Mind introducing me to a few of them?" she asks.

Naomi, realizing how ridiculous she's being, smirks, "Sorry, I know I can be a prat sometimes."

"You're forgiven," Emily says, continuing to tenderly stroke Naomi's cheek. Naomi leans in to the touch, finding so much comfort in such a small gesture. Knowing her girlfriend is still here, taking care of her, still showing her affection, provides Naomi with the smallest semblance of comfort that a dying person can possibly have.

Naomi didn't realize she fell asleep until being woken up a few hours later by the same nurse that was in her room last night, "Morning Naomi, sorry for waking you," she greets.

"It's alright," she mutters, blinking a few times to wake up her sleepy eyes. First thing she realizes is that Emily isn't by her side.

"The doctor wants to speak to you right away," the nurse informs, "I can wheel you to him or you can wait for him to make his way up here."

Naomi is slightly confused as to why her doctor would need to talk to her. He's already told her she's dying, what else is there to say? "I can wait," she replies.

"As you wish dear," she says, leaving the room.

Naomi reaches for her phone on the bedside table and sees that it's a little after 9:00am. Where could Emily be? There's no message on her phone, no note left on her bedside, no nothing. She does her best to keep the panic from rising, trying her best to repress the feeling of loneliness and abandonment that are threatening to spill over.

There's a soft knock at her already open door. Standing in the entrance is her doctor, "Hello Naomi," he says. Naomi notices something strange, something different about the way he spoke. With their past interactions, his voice has been strained, saddened, sympathetic, and concerned. But today he sounds upbeat, almost chipper.

Naomi pushes herself up so she's in a sitting position with her back against her many pillows, "Hey doc," Naomi greets, her voice sounding a little stronger.

He strides into the room, standing a few feet away from Naomi's bed, "No point in beating around the bush," he says, revealing some x-rays he'd been carrying behind his back. "You're latest CAT scan has revealed some startling information," he says, holding up the x-rays as if Naomi knew how to interpret them, "From these scans here, it appears as if your cancer is gone."

What. Naomi isn't sure she just heard him properly, "Huh?" Is all she musters from her mouth.

"You're colon shows no more signs of cancerous masses, no mutated cells, nothing," he states.

"What does that mean, doc?" Naomi asks, waiting to hear him say those oh so important words.

"It means you don't have cancer," he says. Only a moment passes before he quickly adds, "But we will still want to run a few tests and take another x-ray just to be sure."

"Are you fucking with me?" She asks somewhat seriously.

The doctor smiles at her language, unused to being talked to like that, "I am not," he assures her.

Naomi smiles, her grin reaching ear to ear as the news starts to sink in. A few tears start to run down her face as she realizes what being cancer free means. Although she's never been a big believer in God, she sends a quick thank you to the universe.

"I have you scheduled for a CAT scan this afternoon and a nurse will be in soon to do some blood work," he informs her. After providing Naomi with all the logistical information, he lightens the mood, "Congratulations Naomi," he says, gingerly patting her on the back before leaving the room.

She sinks into her pillows, dropping her head back and taking a big sigh of relief. She didn't even know she could hope for such an unlikely outcome. Just the other night she was ready to give up, to end it all, to die, but now she's been given this second chance. This one in a million second chance. She desperately wants to tell Emily the good news but her girlfriend is still nowhere to be found. She opens her phone and starts to type a text message but soon realizes this isn't the kind of news you share via text message. Instead, she decides to wait.

A nurse soon came and took vials of Naomi's blood, leaving her feeling lightheaded and dizzy. A small price to pay to be cancer free. Hours later a nurse wheeled her to her CAT scan and even though she desperately wanted Emily there to hold her hand, she braved it on her own. Once the day turned to dusk and then evening, Naomi started to worry. Did Emily leave her? Did she decide she couldn't handle it? Naomi wouldn't blame her if Emily left. Watching her girlfriend die must be excruciating. But deep down Naomi knows Emily wouldn't do that.

As Naomi starts to drift to sleep she hears footsteps pitter patter into her room. Opening her eyes, she sees a flustered Emily.

"I'm so sorry," Emily says, her voice sounding tired and raspy.

"It's okay," Naomi replies, not upset at all. Seeing that her girlfriend needs a hug, she holds out her arms. Emily quickly steps into them and clings to Naomi for support.

"I didn't mean to be gone for so long," Emily says, still clearly upset, "My phone died and I couldn't-"

"Don't worry about it," Naomi insists, brushing the hair out of Emily's eyes. It feels nice being the comforter rather than the comforted for once. Emily climbs onto the bed next to Naomi and Naomi puts her arms around her girlfriend, holding her close.

"Effy is in trouble," Emily says, her voice straining to remain calm, "She called early in the morning from the police station. She's been arrested for insider trading."

"What?" Naomi asks, completely shocked.

"I tried to visit her but they wouldn't let me," Emily says, "It was just awful," she says, choking up a bit. "And bail hasn't been set since she hasn't gone to trial yet."

Naomi does her best to calm Emily, stroking her back and kissing the top of her head, "Poor Effy." Naomi has no trouble believing that her best friend would go to such lengths to excel at her job, but she wishes so badly that Effy didn't commit the crime. She doesn't want her best friend behind bars for god knows how long. "We can try to visit tomorrow," Naomi promises.

Emily looks up in confusion, her eyes locking with Naomi's. Emily silently wonders how her sick girlfriend expects to make a trip miles away to a police station when Naomi can barely stand on her own.

Naomi knows exactly what she's thinking and decides it's time to tell Emily the good news, "The doctor came to see me today."

Emily, expecting to hear more bad news, scoots up so she can be face to face with her girlfriend. She's mentally preparing to hear the worst. Her hand instinctively finds Naomi's, clutching tightly as she waits in anticipation.

"My latest CAT scan came back," she says, taking a dramatic pause.

"Tell me," Emily insists, her face stuck in a concerned frown.

"My colon shows no sign of cancer," Naomi announces. She searches Emily's face, desperately waiting for a reaction.

Emily shakes her head, processing the words that just came from her girlfriend's mouth. "Say it again," she demands.

"I'm cancer free," Naomi says, pulling her girlfriend in for another hug. The words hardly feel real to her when she says them.

Emily squeezes tight, not ever wanting to let go, "I can't believe it," she says, relief washing over her entire body. Tears start to shed from her eyes and she brushes them away.

"I was so afraid that I was going to leave you hurt and broken," Naomi starts, her voice already faltering as the emotions start to overwhelm her, "And it killed me knowing how much pain I was putting you through." Emily releases her grip on Naomi and pulls away from the hug so that she's looking into Naomi's eyes and holding onto her hands. "The best part about being cancer free isn't that I get to live longer," Naomi feels a few tears running down her cheeks and Emily swipes them away for her, "No, the best part is that I get to keep on loving you with all my heart and soul."

Emily responds by leaning in and kissing Naomi with all the love in her heart, "Even though you're the one cancer free, I feel lucky," Emily says, kissing Naomi's tear stained cheeks, "Because I have you in my life."

The two embrace and eventually recline on the bed, exhausted from today's events and all the emotions that came with it. Moments pass with neither of them speaking, just occasional glances, tender strokes, and soft kisses.

"When can you go home?" Emily asks, playing with the strings on Naomi's sweatpants.

"As long as I'm feeling up to it, tomorrow," Naomi answers, running her fingers through Emily's hair.

The two fall asleep, Naomi slightly propped up and Emily falling asleep against the slow, steady heartbeat coming from Naomi's chest.

* * *

**A/N: If you want me to continue, please review. I have written a few more chapters to this story but realized I better seek advice and suggestions before getting too far ahead in the story. **


	2. Home

**A/N: Short, feel good chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Naomi is the first to wake this time. She slides out from beneath Emily, leaving a pillow in her place so as to not disturb her sleeping girlfriend. She holds on to the bedside table, waiting for her equilibrium to balance. When she has enough strength, she makes her way to the bathroom and undergoes her hygienic routine. Afterward, she changes into fresh clothes and packs the rest away in a bag, placing her things by the door.

Emily's arm instinctively reaches out to the spot beside her on the bed. Feeling nothing but cold sheets, she stirs awake. Looking tiredly around the room she sees Naomi dressed in jeans, a sweatshirt, and a beanie.

"I could get used to this," Emily mumbles, her voice drooping with sleepiness.

"What?" Naomi asks, unsure what Emily is referring to.

"You being healthy," she answers. Emily rises from bed, yawning and stretching her arms out. "Looks like you got a head start," Emily notes, gesturing toward the packed bags by the door.

"I don't want to be here a moment longer," Naomi says.

Hearing that, Emily hops out of bed, ready to leave as well. "Let's get out of here," she says, looping her arm through Naomi's and using the other hand to grab one of the bags. Emily leans up and kisses her girlfriend on the cheek, happy and elated that Emily is escorting her girlfriend out of the hospital.

Naomi is starting to feel the wear and tear of this morning's activities as Emily and her reach a taxi. She slumps into the backseat of the car feeling worn out. Emily notices, "We can sleep more once we're home," she reassures, taking Naomi's hand and squeezing.

Naomi smiles at the gesture and brings Emily's hand up to softly kiss, Naomi's eyes telling Emily what she already knows, "I love you."

Naomi didn't realize how early it actually was until she glanced at the dashboard clock telling her it's only 7:11 in the morning. The cab ride is quick. The driver drops them off in front of Effy and Naomi's old flat, not the new, fancy one Effy recently purchased but the one that feels like home. Naomi and Emily take the stairs one at a time, Emily doing her best to help her girlfriend along the way. Finally they reach the top and Naomi pulls out her key, unlocking the door and entering the flat.

"Finally," Naomi exhales, immediately feeling better as she takes in her surroundings. It's exactly how she left it. Messy, dishes in the sink, cigarette buds in the ash tray, and the perfect blend of homey.

"Come on," Emily says, dropping their bags and swinging the door shut. She guides Naomi to her bedroom and the two of them collapse onto the bed.

"Home," Naomi whispers.

"Where we belong," Emily replies, nuzzling closer against her girlfriend.

Naomi is the first to fall asleep, resting comfortably with Emily's arm draped over her waist. Emily holds tight to her girlfriend, not willing to let go until she knows that Naomi is here to stay for good.

Emily stirs first, glancing at the clock to see its only 10:21am. She turns her attention to the sleeping girl next to her. Her ears hear Naomi exhaling softly, a sign that she's sleeping peacefully. Emily resists the urge to kiss Naomi, not wanting to wake her exhausted girlfriend. Instead, she quietly gets up from the bed, making sure not to disturb Naomi, and slips out of the room. Glancing around the flat, Emily realizes how much of a mess it is. She takes some time to clean the dishes in the sink, dust the living room, sweep the hard wood floors, and organize the clutter. Anything to stay busy while her girlfriend continues to sleep.

Around noon, Naomi's eyes open to see an empty bed. Although her questions are quickly answered when the smell of bacon wafts into her bedroom. She takes a second to muster the energy to rise from bed.

Looking around the living room she can see a noticeable difference, "When did I hire a maid?" she asks jokingly.

Emily jumps slightly at Naomi's voice, "Oh gosh you scared me," she says, setting down the spatula in her hand.

"How long have you been up?" Naomi asks.

"Not long," Emily answers, glancing at the clock, "Maybe an hour or so." Naomi nods and moves closer, joining Emily in the kitchen. "Want breakfast?" Emily offers.

"Yes please," Naomi says, "Hospital food hasn't treated me well and this looks fantastic." Emily has bacon frying, eggs scrambled, and pancakes flipped. She grabs some plates and two glasses down from the cupboard. Emily hands the glasses to Naomi, wordlessly instructing her to pour some orange juice. Naomi follows instructions and brings the drinks over to the small dining table. Emily is right behind her with two full plates of food.

Naomi takes a bite from her buttered and syrup covered pancakes, "Wow," she says, still chewing, "You are amazing."

"I know," Emily agrees, grinning from Naomi's compliment. "How are you feeling?" Emily asks, reverting back to her concerned expression that Naomi has become so accustomed to.

"Fine," Naomi says quickly, "The doctor says if I eat full meals and take some supplements my energy should return to me."

"Then eat up," Emily playfully orders.

"Yes ma'am," Naomi says obediently. It feels good seeing Emily smile. Naomi is determined to slowly but surely remove the concerned creases from Emily's face.

Emily's phone buzzes on the table beside her and she flips it over to read the screen. Reading that she has an email from her internship coordinator in New York, she picks up her phone and opens the email.

Naomi watches carefully as Emily's expression changes from confused, to concerned, and finally to bummed out. However, when Emily sets her phone back down she has a smile plastered on her face.

It's not fooling Naomi, "What was that?" She asks.

"Nothing," Emily says, shrugging off the question.

"It was something," Naomi prods.

Emily sighs, "I got an email from my boss in New York. She says I have to return this week or else they're giving my internship spot to someone else," her voice steady and not revealing her disappointment. Emily loved the work she was doing in New York. Whether it was getting coffee for some hot shot photographer, developing film, or taking amateur pictures of scenery, Emily felt as though she was learning a lot. She felt as though she discovered her passion.

Naomi frowns, knowing that the internal dilemma Emily is going through is all her fault. Well, it's not Naomi's fault that she got cancer, but it's her fault that Emily is suffering because of it.

"Let's not worry about it," Emily says, reaching across the table for Naomi's hand. Emily reassuringly squeezes Naomi's hand.

Naomi takes a few more bites of breakfast before changing the subject, "I think I want to visit Effy by myself, if you don't mind."

Emily looks confused, "Why?"

Effy has become Naomi's best friend. She owes Effy everything for these past few years. What started out as crashing at a friend's place quickly turned into a permanent living situation and even though Naomi was more of a hassle than Effy signed on for, Effy never once tried to kick Naomi out of the flat. Then, when Naomi got sick, Effy did her best to provide for Naomi in every way possible. "She's my best friend," Naomi answers. A simple response to sum up all her feelings toward Effy.

"Okay," Emily replies, not really understanding but willing to let it go.

"Actually," Naomi corrects herself, "You're my best friend." She squeezes the hand Emily is still holding on to, "But Effy is my best friend who I don't snog."

Emily chuckles, "And good thing too."

"So you don't mind?" Naomi asks.

"I'll visit some other time," Emily says, "But give her my best." Emily still feels really bad about some of the things she said to Effy. In the moment, she was so devastated and hurt by the fact that Naomi and Effy kept such a huge, life changing secret from her, but now, with time, she has come to understand that Effy was just respecting Naomi's wishes. She owes Effy an apology but it will have to wait.

"I will," Naomi promises. Naomi gets up from the table, clearing the plates.

"Why don't you let me do that?" Emily asks when she notices her girlfriend doing the dishes.

"I don't mind," Naomi insists as she dries the pan in which the eggs were cooked.

Emily watches from her seat in amazement as her girlfriend does something as mundane as the dishes. Less than 24 hours ago she wouldn't even picture this as possible. With a smile on her face, she gets up from her seat and sneaks over toward Naomi, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend quickly.

Naomi shuts off the water and dries her hands before turning around in Emily's embrace. "Missed me already, huh?" She asks, leaning forward and planting a kiss on Emily's cheek.

Emily smiles again, missing that feeling Naomi gives her when they connect. Their physical contact has been limited for quite a while. Wanting more of it, Emily places both her hands on either side of Naomi's cheeks and pulls her in for another kiss.

Naomi is taken a little bit by surprise, but grins as their lips connect. She has missed the taste of Emily's lips more than anything else over these past few months. What starts off as an innocent kiss quickly escalates into something more.

Emily slides her hands down to Naomi's waist. It's thinner than she remembers, Naomi's hip bone is more prominent. Pushing that observation out of her mind, Emily starts to walk backward, pulling Naomi with her, as she makes her way to the couch.

Naomi, not missing a beat, pushes Emily onto the couch and lies on top of her, still kissing her soft lips. Emily can't believe she forgot how good of a kisser Naomi is, her mouth manipulates her in ways she'll never understand. Naomi nibbles on Emily's bottom lip causing Emily to whimper in pleasure, her breathing becoming slightly uneven. Naomi spreads butterfly kisses on Emily's cheeks, jaw, and nose before locking her lips onto Emily's neck.

Emily bites her lip, suppressing a moan. Either it has been way too damn long since they've been together like this or Naomi is just really good at making Emily's body feel like complete bliss. Emily slides her hands under Naomi's shirt, feeling a taut stomach. She can almost feel Naomi's individual ribs and worries for a moment that Naomi shouldn't be doing this. Her girlfriend feels so fragile.

After a little while, Naomi feels satisfied with the work she's done on Emily's neck. She pulls back and locks eyes with Emily, both of them grinning goofily at one another. It's been so long that this almost feels like the first time.

Naomi takes her time exploring Emily's body, leaving soft kisses wherever her lips touch. Emily runs her fingers through Naomi's hair, gently tugging, urging her on. Even the lightest touch feels electric.

Missing Naomi's lips on her own, Emily pulls her back up and engages in a long slow kiss. One that reminds both of them just how good they are together. Its kisses like this that some people wait a lifetime for and others never experience. With their lips perfectly in sync, Emily realizes for the hundredth time that Naomi is her soul mate.

When the two part, Naomi whispers, "I love you."

"I know," Emily replies before kissing Naomi again.

Naomi, feeling tired and worn out from all the physical activity, rests her head between Emily's shoulder and neck. Naomi closes her eyes, allowing for Emily's rise and fall of her chest to lull her to sleep.

Emily caresses the back of Naomi's head with one hand and holds Naomi in her arms with the other. She gently kisses the top of Naomi's head and whispers, "I love you too."

When Emily wakes she immediately realizes she's missing a delicate, warm body on top of her. She almost panics but calms herself when she sees a note lying on top of her stomach.

It reads,

"Ems,

You looked too cute to bother. I went to see Effy. I'll be back soon.

Love you,

Naomi"

Emily smiles when she reads the "love you" part of the note. Even though they have been together for four years now and even though they say "I love you" to one another all the time, it still makes her heart swell. I guess that's how I know she's the one, Emily thinks, she's the only one who can make me feel this way.

Emily gets up from the couch and heads to the computer. Opening the screen she sees her email open and the message from her boss in New York. Emily wonders if she can still do the internship and make her relationship a priority. Can she balance work and love? Of course she can. Naomi can come with her and they can start a little life in New York together. Naomi can pursue her stand-up comedy and Emily can pursue photography. Everything will work out because the love between them can conquer anything.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will bring back a familiar face! Any guesses as to who that is? Also, a have a storm a brewing for these two, so prepare yourselves. I love Naomily but I want them to tackle some obstacles before having the happily ever after I know they were destined for. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. **


	3. Old Friends

**A/N: Everyone like's a consistent updater! I hope I can maintain this pace. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Naomi pulls the zipper on her jacket all the way up as she exits the cab in front of the police station. Poor Effy, Naomi thinks as she looks up at the daunting building. She takes a deep reassuring breath before entering.

Once inside her body starts to rewarm to normal body temperature. Her hands feel less numb and the color in her cheeks return. She walks up to the front desk, "Excuse me," she says, getting the ladies attention.

"Hmm?" The lady replies, not taking her eyes off the computer screen in front of her.

"I want to visit a friend," Naomi replies. She isn't really sure how this all works. Does she need to be on some kind of visitors list? Will she be able to see Effy at all?

The lady finally looks up, "Name," she demands. Naomi realizes this lady is as mundane as her job.

"Elizabeth Stonem," Naomi replies, using a polite tone.

The lady types some stuff on her computer before saying, "Have a seat, we'll call you when you can see her."

"Right," Naomi says, unsure of what to do. She takes a seat in a cold, hard chair across from the front desk and waits.

It only takes a few minutes before some guard comes out from behind swinging doors, "All visitors follow me," he instructs.

Naomi hops up and realizes there's only one other person visiting an inmate. The two of them are led down a hallway into a screening room where they are patted down. The whole process felt unnecessary and invasive, but Naomi didn't complain.

Finally Naomi was led into a room where she saw Effy through a pane of glass. Naomi takes in the initial site of Effy. She looks a little disheveled, but that's nothing new. Her orange jumpsuit isn't very fitting, but other than that she looks alright. Effy gestures to the phone on Naomi's side.

Naomi and Effy pick up their respective phones at the same time, "Hey," Effy says, "You didn't have to sneak out of the hospital just to see little ole me." Although Effy wouldn't admit it, it does feel good to see her best friend. Something about Naomi always cheered Effy up.

"I can't believe you got yourself landed in here," Naomi states. She glances around the dull, grey room built of cinderblock. And she thought the hospital room was bad.

"Tell me about it," Effy says, rolling her eyes like the whole situation is such a hassle.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Naomi asks. Short of breaking her out of jail, there really isn't much Naomi can do to correct the situation.

Effy just shakes her head. She has never been one to ask for help. She has never been the type that has depended on anyone else and Naomi understands that.

"How are you?" Effy asks, sincere concern in her voice.

Seeing Effy like this almost made Naomi forget to tell her the news, "Actually I am doing much better, so says the doc."

"What do you mean?" Effy asks.

"He told me I'm cancer free," Naomi says, the phrase still feeling weird on her tongue, almost like those words don't belong.

"Naomi that's fantastic," Effy says, her voice a mixture of shock and relief. She reaches out her hand and places it on the pane of glass. Naomi mimics the gesture and places hers against Effy's. There's a feeling of longing, a nostalgia for simpler times.

"This sucks," Naomi states, "I get a clean bill of health and you're in jail."

Effy nods in agreement, "Do me a favor and take a shot for me tonight in celebration."

"Do me a favor and get out of here as soon as possible," Naomi replies.

Effy sighs, "My defense attorney says that if I plea guilty and give up my boss that I'll face a 2-3 year sentence with a chance of parole after one year."

"That's manageable, right?" Naomi asks. She has no idea what Effy faces in prison but she also knows that Effy is the toughest girl she's ever met. There is nothing that Effy Stonem can't do.

Shrugging, Effy replies, "I suppose,"

The two sit in silence for a moment, neither knowing what to talk about next. Effy removed her hand from the glass first so Naomi followed suit. Effy has her signature blank expression staring at Naomi's perpetuated frown.

"Are you staying in the flat?" Effy asks suddenly.

"For now," Naomi says. She knows she only has a few weeks before she has to be out.

"Listen, I have some money saved up in an account," Effy says, her voice low and purposeful, "I want you to take it."

"What?" Naomi asks, "No way, I can't." Effy has done enough for Naomi this past year.

"Yes you can, I want you to take care of yourself," Effy says. Even though she's the friend in jail, she's still looking out for her best friend.

"No, I won't," Naomi states, crossing her arms in complete stubbornness. Naomi doesn't know how she'll make it, provide for herself and Emily, but she knows she won't be Effy's charity case. Scratch that, Naomi knows it's not charity, but still, she doesn't want Effy to take care of her forever.

"I won't be needing the money," Effy says, gesturing to her surroundings, "Not for a while."

Naomi still shakes her head, "Ef, you have done enough for me." Naomi will never be able to express how grateful she is to Effy. She owes Effy a lot and she hopes one day she will be able to return the favor.

"Naoms, I need to know you will be taken care of. Please, I need that peace of mind," Effy pleads, her voice insistent and her eyes demanding.

Naomi closes her eyes and thinks long and hard before opening them again, "Okay," she agrees, "But I'll pay it all back before you get out of here."

"Deal," Effy says, smirking at her victory, "All the account information is in my room tucked away in a folder in my bedside table."

"You are the most selfless person I know," Naomi states, "Even though it's buried under all that selfishness."

Effy smiles, "You're one to talk."

Naomi chuckles, "I'm going to miss you."

"Visit me, write me, I'll go crazy without you're incessant complaining," Effy teases.

"And I'll miss my daily reminder to get a job," Naomi jokes. Looking back, everything they ever fought over these past few months feels so small and irrelevant now.

"You have Emily for that," Effy assures.

Naomi rolls her eyes, "The two of you will surely drive me mad."

"Please," Effy scoffs, "You would be lost without us."

"True," Naomi concedes, a small laugh spilling over.

A guard standing in the corner of the room speaks up, "Time's up inmates."

She can see Effy's lighthearted expression change as Effy realizes it's time to go. "I'll visit soon," Naomi promises.

Effy glances over at the man that's demanding her to hang up the phone. "Take care of yourself," Effy says to Naomi before hanging up the phone. It still astonishes Naomi that Effy is more concerned with Naomi's well-being than her own. Naomi watches from her seat as Effy walks through the door on the other side of the room. Effy glances back at her friend, catching one last look at her old life, before being ushered away.

Naomi leaves the station with a heavy sadness in her heart. She feels awful that Effy is stuck in this place while she gets to roam free. She wants her best friend with her during this happy time.

Spotting a bar across the street, Naomi thinks she'll do what Effy told her and take a shot in celebration. Because it's only late afternoon, the bar is fairly empty. Only a few stragglers scattered across the place.

"Shot of your best," Naomi tells the bartender. He nods and grabs a shot glass and fills it to the brim.

"To Effy," Naomi mutters, as she downs a shot of whiskey. It burns going down, but a good kind of burn. The kind she hasn't felt in a while because she's been out of commission these past months.

"Another," Naomi says, setting the shot glass down on the bar. One for Effy, one for her, and then she'll go home to Emily.

The bartender fills the glass again and Naomi downs it immediately. The alcohol warms her body and she feels a tingly sensation in her throat.

"Cheers," she says to the bartender, placing some quid on the bar.

The dim bar lights up when a patron comes through the front door. The bartender seems to recognize him and doesn't seem too pleased, "I told you not to come back here," he says with a stern voice.

"Oh come on," the patron says, "I promise you no trouble." The voice resonates with Naomi. It sounds all too familiar but she can't place it. Who is this guy?

The bartender shakes his head, "That's what you said last time."

"Naomikins," the voice calls out, ignoring the bartender. Naomi can hear the guy walking closer and she finally turns around to face him.

"Cook?" She asks, completely shocked. It's been ages since she's seen him. They used to be really close but eventually lost contact after college. He looks different, his face more mature, his body more filled out, he looks good.

"Naomikins!" Cook reiterates, excitement in his voice. He wraps her in a big hug, lifting her off the ground momentarily before setting her down. He quickly gives her a once over, noticing how thin and hairless she is, "You look…" he says, his voice trailing off. Cook has never been one to lie to people, "Awful," he says, finishing his sentence.

"Thanks," Naomi says, but she's not offended. Cook's honesty is a bit refreshing.

"What happened? You get hit by a bus?" He asks, taking a seat at the bar and gesturing for her to do the same.

Naomi sits on the bar stool beside him, "If the bus you're referring to is cancer, then yes I got hit by a bus," Naomi states.

"Oh no way," Cook says, a little sympathy in his eyes, "But you're good now?" He asks. He doesn't like the idea of Naomi in a hospital. She's too strong for that. It's one of the things Cook loves best about her, Naomi is a fighter.

"It was a bit hazy for a while," Naomi admits, "But yeah I'm good," she informs him.

Cook calls out to the bartender, "Ay Hank, how about two pints over here?" He orders.

The bartender looks reluctant but pours two pints anyway. Cook plops some money on the counter and slides a drink over to Naomi.

"Thanks," she says, taking a sip from her beer and setting it back down, "But I really can't stay."

"Come on," Cook insists, "Just one drink with me. We can catch up."

"I told Emily I would be back soon," Naomi replies. She's already been gone almost an hour. Assuming Emily woke up relatively soon after Naomi left, her girlfriend might start to worry soon.

"Emily eh? You two still doing the hanky panky?" Cook asks crudely with a smile on his face. Naomi can only imagine the dirty thoughts running through his head.

Naomi smirks, realizing that Cook is still the same old Cook, "Yeah we're still together."

Cook looks a little surprised, "I always thought you were more like me," he muses to no one in particular.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naomi asks curiously.

"You know, the can't be tamed type, the lady killer, the panty dropper," Cook jokes. Naomi laughs too, finding it funny that Cook thinks he's all those things. He always was the confident one. "Turns out you're a one woman gal," Cook observes.

"Who knew," Naomi agrees. She switches topics, "What have you been up to?" She asks.

"Same old trouble," Cook admits, "Did a stint in jail, got out a month ago, been doing odd jobs to get by."

"Again?" Naomi asks, referring to the jail time. She shakes her head in disappointment, "You're smarter than that." Cook frowns. He would do it all again if he had to. He would avenge Freddie's killer and Effy's stalker because those two people were the most important people in his life.

"Yeah well it's over now," Cook states, taking a long pull from his beer, trying to drown out the thoughts that perturb his mind. "Let's get out of here," he says, pushing off his stool, "Do something crazy, huh?" He suggests.

"Same old Cook," Noami notes. Same fun loving, rebellious, outspoken guy he's always been.

"You bet your sweet arse I'm the same," Cook says proudly. Naomi follows him out of the bar and onto the street.

"I really should get going," Naomi says, ready to hail a taxi.

"Naomikins," Cook says, getting her attention, his voice serious, "You just survived a life or death situation, don't you think you deserve to do something crazy?"

Naomi ponders it only for a moment, "What you got in mind?"

A slow smile spreads on Cook's face, "Follow me," he instructs, taking off on foot down the street. Naomi does her best to keep up.

They walk a couple blocks before Cook stops abruptly in front of a tattoo parlor, "Best one in town," he assures Naomi.

"No," Naomi rejects the idea immediately.

"Yes," Cook states, pulling a reluctant Naomi inside the shop.

Naomi looks around, red walls covered by tattoo art, tacky furniture in the small waiting area, and a mixture of ink and regret in the air.

"We're going to celebrate our new beginnings," Cook proclaims, "And a tattoo is perfect to commemorate our fresh start."

"You go ahead," Naomi urges, "But I'll pass."

The owner of the parlor walks out from behind curtains, "How can I help you two?" He asks.

"This lady over here needs help picking out a tattoo," Cook replies.

"Will you both be getting inked today?" The man asks.

"Yes sir," Cook replies, grinning ear to ear.

"You know what you want?" The man asks Cook.

"I have something in mind," Cook answers.

"Alright follow me," the man instructs before turning his attention toward Naomi, "I'll send Shane out here to help you out."

Naomi is about to object when Cook and the tattoo artist disappear behind the curtains. Only moments later a woman appears and Naomi notices how fit she is. She has tattoos all along her arms and what appears to continue onto her chest but the tank top she's wearing covers it up. Naomi notices her legs, seeing tattoos scattered about there as well.

"Walt told me you needed help," she states almost as a question.

"I uh," Naomi starts to speak but when the woman comes closer her mouth shuts. Naomi's mind stops working as this woman gets closer in proximity. It's been a long time since Naomi has been near another woman who wasn't her girlfriend. And the way Shane is looking at her is intense. Her eyes aren't filled with sympathy like most peoples, no, they look intrigued.

"I'm Shane," she says, reaching her hand out.

Naomi takes it, "Naomi."

Shane takes a seat next to Naomi, "Is this your first tattoo?" Shane asks. Naomi nods but doesn't speak. "Do you have a placement in mind?"

"Not really," Naomi admits.

"Well for the first time I recommend a place on the body that isn't as sensitive as the others," Shane informs her.

"What was your first tattoo?" Naomi asks, trying to redirect the attention somewhere else.

Shane smirks, "An arrow."

"Where is it?" Naomi asks.

Shane hesitates only a moment before tugging her shorts down enough so Naomi can see the arrow. It's tattooed right above the pelvic bone. "It hurt like a bitch but it turned out alright," Shane reminisces.

"I like it," Naomi says. She's about to reach out and run her hand over the tattoo but quickly stops herself. She shakes her head, trying to regain her thoughts, "Umm I actually don't think I'm getting a tattoo today," she says, backtracking. "It was my friend's idea," she confesses, gesturing to the curtain that Cook has wandered through.

"If you change your mind come visit me," she says, handing Naomi her card, "I would gladly ink your body," Shane says, a flirtatious smile dancing across her face. Shane moves across the room without looking back and disappears behind the curtain.

With the fit girl out of the room, Naomi stands up quickly to leave. She legs it out of the parlor, feeling the need for fresh air. Once outside, she takes a few deep breathes trying to clear her head. There was nothing particularly special about that girl, Naomi thinks, but there was something Naomi liked. Naomi realizes that Shane paid her the biggest compliment she's received in ages. It was that Shane looked at her like a girl, a woman, a human being, not a cancer patient.

Naomi waits outside. Unsure how long Cook will be in there, she takes a seat on a bus stop bench a few stores down from the parlor. She wants to call Emily but she left her phone at home. Naomi contemplates hailing a taxi and ditching Cook, but she's enjoyed their time together so far and doesn't want to desert him.

After a while, Naomi isn't sure how long since she has no way of keeping time, she heads back into the parlor. It was getting too cold and lonely outside. I could use a fag, Naomi thinks to herself.

She takes a seat in the waiting area and waits for Cook. After what feels like forever Cook comes strolling out from behind the curtains with the tattoo artist behind him. Naomi notices a bandage over Cook's left forearm.

"About time," Naomi says, slightly irritated.

"That will be 125 pounds," Walt informs him.

"Right," Cook says, pulling out his wallet. He digs through and pays the man in cash. Naomi is a little surprised to see all the money Cook is carrying on him but decides its best not to ask. Knowing Cook, she doesn't want to know where the money came from.

"Well?" Naomi asks.

"It's a pin up girl," Cook says, showing his arm to Naomi. He peels back the top of the bandage to show Naomi the top half of the tattoo. She sees a busty girl with long, curly hair and luscious lips.

"Nice," Naomi replies, sarcasm written all over her face. "Remind me again how that represents your fresh start?" She asks.

"Well," Cook says, pondering for a moment, "Now that I'm a free man I ought to settle down with a gal like this," he answers.

"Right," Naomi says skeptically, "Good luck with that." She leaves the parlor with Cook following behind her. "I should get going," Naomi insists.

"It was good seeing you Naomikins," Cook says, pulling Naomi in for a good bye hug. A hug that Naomi found surprisingly comforting. She missed Cook's friendship more than she realized. When Cook pulls away, Naomi swears she sees watery eyes on Cook's face.

"We'll see each other soon," Naomi promises.

Cook scrunches up his face, squinting his eyes, and suddenly the sincere emotions on his face disappear. "Right," he says, starting to back away, "See you around," he says, giving a quick head nod before turning and walking down the sidewalk.

Naomi watches him disappear around the corner before redirecting her attention to the street to hail a cab.

Once home, she climbs the few flights of stairs and enters the apartment. "Honey, I'm home," Naomi calls out, doing an "I Love Lucy" impression.

Emily strides out of the bedroom door, "Just where have you been?" She asks, concern and anger in her voice. Her hair is up in a loose pony tail and her clothes hanging off her body. Her face is wracked with worry.

Naomi springs into her apology, "I'm sorry, I ran into an old friend and couldn't get away."

"What friend?" Emily asks, crossing her arms in an irritated gesture.

She moves a little further into the apartment, removing her jacket and scarf. "Cook, believe it or not," Naomi answers. She moves closer to her girlfriend, testing to see how upset Emily actually is.

Emily doesn't step away, but she doesn't uncross her arms either. "Cook? As in James Cook?" Emily asks, clearly shocked. She figured Cook would have gotten himself killed by now. Whether he drunk himself to death, got in a fight he couldn't win, or he pissed off the wrong guy and wound up dead in a ditch. "What did you two end up doing for four hours?" Emily asks, her voice both curious and pissed off.

Naomi shares the events that transpired this afternoon, "We chatted over drinks and then he got a tattoo." It sounds silly when she says it out loud.

"Great," Emily says, tossing her hands in the air in frustration, "While I've been worried sick about my sick girlfriend you've been drinking with an old mate and getting tattoos."

"I'm not sick anymore," Naomi says defensively. She doesn't like that Emily referred to her as that, nor that her girlfriend thinks of her like that.

"It was only yesterday you were lying in a hospital bed," Emily says, trying to prove her point.

"Whatever," Naomi says, moving past her girlfriend into the living area. "I apologize for worrying you," she says, taking a seat on the couch.

Emily sighs. She doesn't want to fight with Naomi over something stupid like this. She moves to sit next to her girlfriend, "What did Cook get a tattoo of?" Emily asks, her tone lighter.

Naomi looks at her girlfriend, judging whether or not the fight is over. Seeing a small smile form on the corner of Emily's lips, Naomi decides it's over. "A pin up girl," Naomi answers, a smile on her face as well.

Emily giggles, "Of course." That's so very Cook, Emily thinks.

"Weirdly enough, I think it sort of looked like Effy," Naomi admits. Naomi knows that Cook fell head over heels for Effy. Even though that was years ago, a love like that doesn't just go away. Maybe Effy was the one that got away.

"Would you get a tattoo of me?" Emily asks innocently.

"If you wanted me to," Naomi replies.

"Hmm," Emily smiles, "I'll have to think about that," she says. She leans in and kisses Naomi's nose. "I like the idea of everyone knowing you belong to me," she says, her voice low, almost a whisper.

Naomi briefly wonders if that's more of a trust issue than a romantic gesture. Instead of replying, she provides a small smile in response, not letting her expression falter or give anything away.

"So," Emily says, changing topics, "What do you want for dinner?"

The two spend the rest of the evening sipping wine, listening to music, and cuddling on the couch. Emily could live out the rest of her days just like this, as long as Naomi was by her side. Late into the night, with her sleeping girlfriend breathing evenly by her side, Emily falls asleep thinking how lucky she is to share her life with this wonderful woman.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone has any suggestions on how to reintegrate these side characters please share, it would be much appreciated. Next chapter has a major plot point, one that not everyone will be happy about. Nonetheless, the story is better for it. Reviews, good or bad, are always welcome! Also, I feel compelled to apologize for something. In the last chapter there was like a little bit of sexy time between Naomily, like hardly anything by my standards but maybe more graphic in other people's minds. While I would rate this story M, it hurts viewership, so I keep it at T. However, for future reference, I will write at the top of a chapter whether or not it contains any sexy time that someone might want to avoid for whatever reason. However, spoiler, there won't be any sexy time in the coming chapters (uh oh read between the lines).**


	4. Goa or Not to Goa

**A/N: I think it's funny you all thought Naomi was going to cheat. If only you had seen how that scene between Naomi and Shane was originally written, you would have been through the roof! But I used the toned down version because I really couldn't justify any sketchy behavior on Naomi's part. She still very much loves Emily. That being said, don't hate me for this chapter. Or do. It's your choice. Just remember that I love Naomily as much as the next person.**

* * *

Waking up around midnight, feelings of carpe diem flood into Naomi's head. It's as if someone injected her mind with adrenaline. She feels invigorated by the idea of doing something drastic and crazy with her life. It's time she does what she's always wanted to do. No excuses to hold her back.

A few days have gone by since Naomi saw Cook. And even though they only hung out for a bit, chatted only a little, Naomi feels different after seeing him. She feels changed. If there's anything Cook does right, it's that he inspires people to live. Live in the moment, live it up, but live nonetheless. Cook is a doer.

Naomi feels compelled to be a doer after seeing Cook. She realized he was right about one thing, she had just gone through a life changing experience. She was looking death in the eye and it was looking back at her. Cook would want her to live it up, do something with this chance she's been given and Cook would be right about it too.

Crawling out of bed, she wanders her apartment, trying to be quiet so as not to wake her girlfriend. Naomi wracks her head with ideas. She could skydive, she's always wanted to do that. Naomi dismisses the idea as cliché. She could race dirt bikes; that would get her blood pumping. But Naomi quickly realizes she doesn't have the skill or experience to swing that. Naomi asks herself what she wants from life. What is it that she's always wanted to do? What would make her life fulfilled?

With the answer coming to her like an epiphany, she eagerly hops onto her laptop to take decisive steps toward her new purpose in life. "No going back now," she says, shutting her laptop screen and smiling in anticipation.

Eventually she feels fatigued and lies back down next to her girlfriend. Falling asleep, she dreams of her new future.

Naomi patiently waits all day, trying not to be too jittery around Emily, until evening arrives. She wants the moment to be perfect when she tells Emily the news. Naomi sets the table, dishes up food, and waits eagerly for Emily to return form her cigarette run.

Finally the moment arrives. "Sit down," Naomi beckons to Emily who's just come in the front door. Emily notices the cheeriness in Naomi's voice and eagerly follows instructions, setting down her bag and removing her jacket.

"You've been busy," Emily observes, looking at the candle lit table Naomi set up. There's pasta, garlic bread, and salad all set on the table and two full glasses of wine. "Swells wonderful," Emily says, taking a seat at the table.

"I ordered out," Naomi confesses. She didn't want to chance ruining the good news with a bad dinner. Naomi wanted tonight to be perfect.

Emily lets out a small laugh, "I should've known." Emily wonders why Naomi hasn't taken her seat. Instead, her girlfriend is standing across the table, a huge smile on her face, looking like she might explode with giddiness. "Okay what is going on?" Emily asks, her curiosity getting the best of her. Emily wants to partake in her girlfriend's excitement.

"I was up all last night doing some research," Naomi says, talking through her giant smile, "And I came up with the best idea ever."

"Go on," Emily says eagerly. She hasn't seen her girlfriend this enthusiastic in ages and it's a good kind of refreshing.

Naomi reveals two tickets and sets them on the table in front of Emily, "You, me, and Goa." Naomi smiles, proud of herself for coming up with this idea and eager to see Emily's enthusiasm mirror her own.

Emily stares at the plane tickets and then glances back at Naomi, "What?" She asks, confusion evident on her face.

Naomi is disappointed with Emily's lack of reaction but continues to explain her plan, "We always talked about going back, you can do your photography over there and I can start that non-profit. The tickets are one way, we can just go and stay there as long as we want."

"I uh," Emily is unsure what to say.

Naomi continues to attempt to persuade her, "We can get married like we always talk about, build a life over there, don't you want that?" Her face conveying the sincerity of her gesture and her voice full of hope.

Emily feels like she's between a rock and a hard place. She doesn't want to say no to her girlfriend, especially since Naomi just survived a death sentence. But she has ties back in New York, a place she thought Naomi would go with her. She has her internship, a future career, friends, a home, she has a little life. Of course she wants Naomi to be part of that life, but to give that all up and move to Goa? Emily is afraid that Naomi is influenced by her recent near death experience and that she is acting on impulse without thinking of repercussions.

"I thought we were talking about going to New York," Emily says, trying to tread carefully.

"This is better," Naomi quickly replies.

"I have the internship I need to get back to," Emily says. She doesn't want it to sound like she's prioritizing her needs over Naomi's, simply trying to state a fact.

"Right," Naomi says, seemingly forgetting all about that. Naomi thinks about that predicament for a moment, "Okay you finish the internship and then come join me in Goa."

"What? No," Emily says, rejecting the idea of the two of them splitting up.

"We've done long distance before," Naomi points out.

"You want to do it for another six months?" Emily asks. They were already struggling with the distance from London to New York, let alone Goa to New York. Somewhere in the back of Emily's mind, there's a painful thought that they won't make it.

"Time flies," Naomi says like it's no big deal. Emily is slightly hurt that Naomi is ready to split up that easily. She isn't even fighting for them to stay together.

"Naomi," Emily says, trying to use her voice of reason, "Goa can wait."

"No it can't," Naomi says, picking up her tickets from the table, "I have to go." Naomi can't explain it, Emily wouldn't understand. When one faces death and survives, it's a life changing experience. Naomi feels blessed with a second chance and she doesn't want to waste it. She wants to take charge of her life and do something important with it. She wants to experience new experiences, meet new people, learn new cultures, and live to the fullest.

"Why?" Emily asks, begging for Naomi to explain why this is so important to her. She just wants one good reason why Naomi has to go to Goa right now and that's all it will take for Emily to go with her.

"Adventure, experience, culture, romance, I want all of that with you," Naomi answers as best she can.

"We can have that," Emily replies, "In New York."

"New York doesn't have anything to offer me," Naomi says.

"It has me," Emily responds, her voice cracking with emotion, surprised she even had to say those words. Emily shakes her head, unable to comprehend her girlfriend's insistence, "I don't want us to do long distance again." She is too afraid to voice her actual concerns, as if speaking the words will cement their fate. As if saying that they won't survive the distance will be the kiss of death to their relationship. It will imprint fear in the back of both of their minds.

"Then come with me," Naomi implores, her eyes pleading with Emily.

"You're not being fair," Emily accuses.

"Life isn't fair," Naomi retorts. Not wanting to argue her point any further, Naomi walks away from the table.

"So that's it?" Emily asks, watching her girlfriend move into their bedroom and slam the door. "Real mature," she mutters under her breath. She breathes out a frustrated sigh before getting up from the dinner table to box up the leftovers. Her appetitive has suddenly disappeared.

Emily half expected Naomi to come out of the room by now, seeing as hours have gone by. At first, she heard a lot of thumping and rumbling from the room, Emily figured it was Naomi taking out her aggressions. It's been awhile since she's heard anything though, maybe her girlfriend went to sleep. Emily hates going to sleep angry, it's a bad habit to form in a relationship. Sighing in defeat, Emily is ready to surrender and end this pointless fight. She goes to the kitchen and dishes Naomi a plate of pasta before walking over to their bedroom door.

Knocking with one hand and holding a plate in the other Emily calls out for her girlfriend, "I brought you food," she says, hoping the pasta can entice Naomi into a peace treaty. Her girlfriend must be starving since she didn't eat dinner.

Emily waits a moment before opening the door and hesitantly walks into the room. She glances around the bedroom but it only takes a moment for her to realize no one is there. She spots a note on the bed and her heart sinks.

With sneaking suspicion in her heart, she takes the short dreaded steps toward the note and reads it:

"Ems,

I can't ask you to give up your dreams for mine. For now, we must part ways to follow our hearts. I know this is an indecent way to tell you all this, but I hope you understand. One day we'll meet again and be better people because of this moment.

Naomi"

No 'Love' or 'I Love You' or a 'Yours Truly' not even a freaking 'Sincerely' to sign the note. Simply her name. As if the two of them aren't lovers, in love, in a relationship, committed to one another. As if Naomi is talking to her mom or writing a note to her boss. There's no personalization or any sign of emotion. Nothing for Emily to cling onto in hope that their relationship could survive this. What relationship, Emily wonders. Does this mean they broke up? Emily has no idea what to think. All she can do is reread the stupid note in her hand written with sloppy handwriting and signed by a person who clearly won't miss her.

Emily almost impulsively rips up the note, but stops herself. If this is the only sign that she and Naomi have a chance, then she'll hold onto it. She'll keep to it like a promise, like Naomi's promise that they will meet again.

Emily collapses onto their bed, no, not their bed, her bed. A bed that Naomi won't be sharing with her anymore. Clinging to the letter, Emily falls asleep with tears running down her face and a pit in her stomach. The feelings of loneliness and abandonment filling her once hopeful heart. Nothing will be the same.

Across town, Naomi is in a cab heading to the airport. Is she running? Or chasing? She isn't sure but she knows she has to go. Her thoughts are full of excitement, nervousness, and slight regret. Leaving Emily, let alone leaving her like that, will likely haunt Naomi for the rest of her life. Pushing those depressing thoughts out of her mind, she instead shifts her thoughts to Goa. She is going to a place where she doesn't have a place to stay, doesn't speak the language, or know a soul in the city. Calling this trip an adventure is an understatement.

"Wait, stop!" Naomi shouts at the cab driver.

Slamming his breaks, he stops and pulls over to the curb, "What is it miss?" He asks.

"Wait here," she instructs, exiting the cab. The driver is reluctant to idle here, unsure how long this stop will take, but decides that as long as the meter is running he doesn't care.

Naomi looks up at the glowing sign before entering the tattoo parlor.

"Shane here?" She asks to some worker she doesn't recognize.

"Yeah," he replies. He disappears behind the curtains to retrieve the tattoo artist.

Naomi waits patiently until Shane appears, "What can I do for you?" She asks, eyeing the nervous Naomi.

"I want a tattoo," Naomi states.

"You've come to the right place," Shane says, gesturing for Naomi to follow her behind those bloody curtains.

The tattoo takes a half an hour, longer than Naomi anticipated since her flight now leaves in an hour. However, she is very pleased with the ink tattooed above her pelvic bone. In small, cursive writing, the words, "Be Brave" are written in black ink. Nothing special or unique, but Naomi knows the meaning behind it.

"Thanks," she says to Shane while paying.

"Anytime," Shane replies.

Naomi offers a small smile before leaving the parlor and re-entering the cab. She makes it to the airport and boards her flight with minutes to spare.

Sitting in the aisle seat, Naomi wonders if she's doing the right thing. She hopes and prays that by starting her new life she doesn't destroy the one she's leaving behind. She begs the gods she doesn't believe in to help Emily find her way in life and to give Emily the strength to forgive her eventually. Naomi does her best to end her thoughts on a positive note, imagining the life that awaits her in Goa.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will have a time jump. I don't think I will write about their lives apart from one another. It'd be too depressing honestly. Instead, I will pick up when they meet again. How many years should go by? Should either of them have moved on? How should they meet again? Will Emily have forgiven Naomi? Still want to bring in some side characters, so how should I integrate them? I hope you all review with ideas because I don't have the answers to these questions. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Grand Gesture

**A/N: I'm not thrilled with this chapter. It's definitely meant to be transitional. Although, after reading it through I recognize it really doesn't properly flow with the last chapter of this story. Unfortunately I am starting to buy into some of the reviews that say I can't fix this story and it shows in my writing. I'm sorry if this sucks, I just thought I'd try.**

* * *

"Dear Emily,

I can't tell you how many times I've tried writing this letter. Words don't seem to properly express how I feel. Everything I try to write down falls short of what I want to say to you. I want to tell you I miss you, that I think about you every day, and that I'm sorry for what I did to you two years ago, but those words don't seem like much do they? I wish I could find the words that would bring you back into my life-" Naomi stares at the words on the page, shakes her head, and quickly crumples up the letter, tossing it onto the pile of other failed letters.

Running her fingers through her hair in frustration, Naomi lies another blank piece of paper in front of her. She lights a cigarette and takes a few drags while pondering what to write.

She decides to start with something simpler,

"Emily,

It's been two years since I last saw you and I can only imagine all that's happened in your life since then. I imagine you in New York, living in a flat, taking photographs of new things every day and displaying them in an art gallery somewhere where everyone can admire them. I imagine you ordering take out every night because you still haven't learned how to cook while watching bad TV. I imagine you've made new friends that you hang out with at some bar you visit regularly. I imagine you having the life you've always wanted. I often wonder about all the memories you've made since I last saw you and it makes me sad that I haven't been a part of them. I know I made a choice two years ago that affected both of us, and I know it's selfish to say I miss you, but I do. I regret letting two years go without writing you.

Currently I'm sitting at the desk in my old bedroom, my mom is downstairs in the kitchen with Kieren, and Effy is in the bedroom across the hallway. We're one big dysfunctional family. Effy was released a week ago and I came back from Goa to be there for her when she got out. We've both been a bit culture shocked to say the least. I don't think we'll be here long, we just need to figure out what to do with ourselves. If I'm being honest, I feel just as lost now as I did before I ran away to Goa. And I realize that's what I was doing, I was running away. Two years ago I ran away from a lot of things, but most importantly I ran from you. I didn't mean to, I didn't even realize that was what I was doing, I had myself convinced I was seeking adventure, I was reinvigorating myself after my encounter with death, but really I was running so fast I didn't have time to look back. Sorry, you probably don't really care about any of this. I don't mean to drudge up the past, I just wanted to explain myself in case you wanted an explanation.

I don't know what I expect to come of this letter. I have my hopes, but I also realize you might toss this letter the second you get it. And I wouldn't blame you one bit. But if you do read this, and a part of you does want to write me, or phone me, or see me, just know that that's what I want too.

Sincerely,

Naomi"

Naomi is unsure if she should sign her whole name, or add a "C." or something, but decides against it. Emily will know who it's from.

She seals the letter in an envelope, writes the address that Emily's mother reluctantly gave her, and sends it off. She feels nervous butterflies in her stomach the second the letter drops into the box. Naomi is tempted to wait by the mail all day to ensure that the postman gets this letter. After her second cigarette, and no sign of the postman, she reluctantly decides to go inside.

"Finally did it, eh?" Effy asks as Naomi walks into the kitchen.

Naomi lets out a deep breath, "Yeah." She takes a seat at the kitchen table next to Effy. "No going back now," Naomi says as she tries to picture all the different ways Emily could react to the letter.

…..

Flicking on the light at the entrance, Emily glances around her dimly lit studio apartment. In one fluid move, she shrugs her shoulders, sliding her purse off her shoulders, and drops her keys into a dish by the front door. Staring into her apartment, kitchen immediately on her left, small living room on her right, and bed straight ahead, she moves to the kitchen and retrieves an open bottle of red wine and a glass to go with it. Bringing the beverage to the living room, she collapses onto her small couch and pours herself a generous amount before picking up the stack of mail she's been meaning to go through.

"Bill," she says, flipping to the next white envelope, "Another bill," she says as she's suddenly reminded why she usually postpones checking her mail. She quickly flips through the advertisements and is almost at the bottom of the pile when she comes across a letter with a return address from Bristol. Her breath hitches as she recognizes who the return address belongs to.

Staring at the letter in her hand, Emily thinks about all the possibilities. This letter could be from Naomi. Emily isn't sure if she wants to read anything Naomi has to say to her at this point. But this letter could be from her mom telling Emily about something horrible that's happened to Naomi. The thought alone terrifies Emily. Gripping the letter tightly, she stares and stares at it, unsure of what to do.

She tosses the letter onto the coffee table in front of her and picks up her wine. The next few minutes consist of sipping and staring. Emily goes through two glasses of wine before picking up the letter again. This time she begins to tear at the envelope, not quite opening it, before setting it down again.

The ring from her phone disrupts her staring contest with the letter. She retrieves the cell from her pocket and glances at the text from her friend, "Where are you?" Emily notices the time on her phone and realizes how long she's been staring at this letter.

Convincing herself to forget about the letter for the time being, she texts back a reply, "Be there soon," and hops off the couch to change clothes. 30 minutes later, Emily is out of her apartment and walking into the bar a few blocks from her place.

"Finally," her friend says dramatically, "I was beginning to think you fell in a manhole or something." The girl sitting in the booth is Nicole. Emily has known her for almost two years now. They started out as co-workers working at the same art gallery and quickly became friends.

"Because that's the most plausible explanation," Emily replies sarcastically. She slides into the booth across from her friend.

"Hey be nice or else you won't get the drink I ordered for you," Nicole warns.

"Fine," Emily says, holding up her hands in mock surrender. Her friend slides a drink across the table and Emily downs it in two gulps.

"Wow, take it easy there Em, bad day?" She asks.

"I'll tell you after I get another drink," Emily says, sliding out of the booth and walking over to the bar. "Vodka tonic on the rocks," she says to the bartender. After tossing some money on the bar, she takes her drink back to her friend, determined to sip it slowly this time.

"So what's up?" Nicole asks, slightly concerned.

Emily sighs, "Remember that girl I told you about?" She asks vaguely.

"The one that fucked you up? Yeah I remember," Nicole replies.

"Right," Emily agrees, taking a drink before continuing, "She sent me a letter."

"The girl from India wrote you? Why now?"

"I don't think she's in Goa anymore," Emily notes, recalling where the letter was addressed from.

"What'd it say?" Nicole asks.

"Don't know," Emily says, finishing the rest of her drink in one gulp.

"Aren't you curious?"

"I don't know, am I? I doubt whatever she has to say will be of any value to me," Emily says a little harshly, "I mean, who is she to write me out of the blue after years go by without a single word from her?"

"True," Nicole nods her head, "You could just toss the letter," Nicole suggests.

"I suppose," Emily says, unsure what she'll do, "Whatever, I don't want to think about it right now." Emily pushes all thoughts of Naomi out of her mind in an attempt to enjoy the rest of her evening.

"Another drink?" Nicole offers.

"Definitely," Emily replies, knowing alcohol is currently the only solution she has to her problem.

Multiple drinks later, Emily and her friend stumble out of the bar and onto the cold streets of New York. Flagging down a cab, Emily says goodbye to her friend before making her way home.

Her plan worked for the most part. She managed to forget about Naomi and the letter awaiting her at home after a couple more drinks and a lot of dancing, but the moment she walked into her flat, she could feel the weight of the letter return.

Standing in her one room flat, Emily quickly picks up the letter and moves across the room dropping it into a drawer in her desk.

"There, problem solved," she says, slamming the desk drawer.

…..

"Mopey much?" Naomi's mother asks when she sees her daughter sitting at the kitchen table with a frown on her face.

Naomi just scowls.

"Honey, you can't just sit around all day waiting for the mail."

Naomi continues to stare at nothing while tapping her nails impatiently against the kitchen table.

"Why don't you and Effy go out?" Her mother suggests. On that note, Effy enters the kitchen. "Effy darling, why don't you and my daughter go do something fun today?"

"Gina I've been trying for weeks, she's just too damn stubborn," Effy says, pouring some coffee in a mug.

Gina sighs, a sign of resignation, "Alright Naomi, it's your life." Naomi ignores her mother's remarks. It's gotten easier since Gina tries to have this talk with Naomi at least once a day now. Initially it wasn't so bad. The first few days after Naomi sent the letter, Naomi was still living as an active member of society. After two weeks went by, there was a noticeable shift in Naomi's mood. Now that it's been five weeks, Naomi has completely shut down, unwilling and unmotivated to do anything other than sit and wait for the mail. With this change in attitude has come an increase in talks from Gina.

Gina redirects her attention to Effy, "How goes the job search darling?"

Effy sighs and shakes her head, "Its shit out there. Shit economy, shit jobs, shit pay."

"Keep trying," Gina says encouragingly.

Naomi pipes up, "Or aim lower."

Effy just rolls her eyes, she's more than used to this crabby behavior from Naomi.

After a moment of silence, Gina says, "Right well this has been lovely but I'm off to work." Setting her cup of tea in the sink, Gina smiles at the girls before leaving the house.

"So how much longer are you going to be like this?" Effy asks, tired of Naomi's bad mood.

Naomi glares at Effy, not bothering to respond.

"Well I'm over it," Effy says, using a serious tone, "Get you're shit together." With that, Effy leaves the room.

Naomi rolls her eyes.

After a while, Naomi gets up from the kitchen table and moves to the living room where she plops down onto the couch to stare out the window. As she looks at the mailbox, the usual thoughts start to run through her mind. Maybe the letter got lost and that's why Emily hasn't written. Or maybe the address Emily's mother gave her wasn't the actual address. Or maybe Emily mistakenly threw it away along with junk mail.

"Enough of this," Effy says, startling Naomi. "Come on," Effy says, grabbing Naomi's arm and pulling.

"Get off," Naomi says, attempting to wiggle free from Effy's grip.

"Upstairs, now," Effy orders.

"Jesus what has gotten into you?" Naomi whines as she reluctantly climbs the stairs.

Once Effy and Naomi reach Naomi's bedroom, Effy pulls out a large suitcase, "Start packing."

"What why?" Naomi asks, completely confused.

Effy doesn't bother replying. She leaves the room and goes to the guest bedroom to start packing her own clothes.

Naomi hesitates for a moment before giving in. She packs up everything she imagines she might possibly need because for starters, Effy chose a huge suitcase, and also because Effy doesn't sound like she's intending on returning.

After a while, Effy pops her head back in, "Finished?"

"Almost," Naomi replies, sorting her shoes into a pile.

"Flights in three hours," Effy informs her.

"Are you even going to tell me where we're going?" Naomi asks, slightly frustrated with her friend.

"You'll know in three hours," Effy replies.

Naomi throws all her shoes in a duffle bag and moves on to packing toiletries. She has a nervous but excited feeling in the pit of her stomach. Although she has no idea what Effy has planned, she trusts her friend and would follow her anywhere. Besides, it beats sticking around here waiting for a letter that will never come.

"Gina will be back soon to see us off," Effy says, "Be ready by then," she instructs.

Naomi finishes packing and heads downstairs with one large suitcase and two duffle bags. Effy is there with her equally large suitcase and bag.

"Let's get these in the car, shall we," Kieran says, taking the bags from Naomi.

"I'll miss you darling," Gina says, hugging her daughter. "Be safe, be smart, and call me when you get there," she says in Naomi's ear before releasing her daughter from the hug.

"Love you mum," Naomi replies.

"Effy please take care of my girl," Gina says, hugging Effy as well.

"I will," Effy says.

"You two better be off, don't want to miss your flight," Kieran says, hugging them both before they part for good.

"Bye darling, we love you," Gina says from the doorstep as Naomi and Effy climb into the car.

Effy starts the car and the two are off. Naomi lights a cigarette and stares out the window as Effy whisks her off to god knows where.

Standing on the sidewalk in front of the entrance to their terminal, Effy pulls out their boarding passes, "Before I give you this, you have to promise to get on that plane."

"Fine," Naomi says, wondering why Effy was being so weird.

"Say you promise," Effy insists.

"Promise," Naomi says, irritated that Effy's kept her in the dark for this long.

Effy hands over the boarding pass to Naomi, "Okay come on let's check our bags."

Naomi glances down at her ticket and reads the words _New York, NY_. "No," she says in disbelief.

"Come on," Effy says, dragging Naomi by the arm.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Naomi asks, raising her voice.

"Not as crazy as the lady shouting in the airport," Effy responds.

"I'm not getting on that fucking plane," Naomi replies.

Effy sighs and rolls her eyes knowingly, she knew this was going to be difficult. In fact, during the whole spontaneous planning process this was the only thing she wasn't sure how she was going to handle.

"I'm out of here," Naomi says, walking back toward the curb to hail a taxi.

"No you're not," Effy says, spinning Naomi around to face her. "You've been a mopey twat for over a month now. I'm tired of watching you sit around all day waiting for the phone to ring and the mail to come. It's fucking pathetic. You are fucking pathetic."

"Gee thanks," Naomi mutters, pretending not to be hurt by her friend's words.

"Don't interrupt," Effy says, her lecture still on a roll, "You honestly thought writing one fucking letter to Emily would solve all your problems?" Naomi flinches at the use of Emily's name, it's been an unspoken rule not to mention it as of late. Effy softens her tone a bit, "Listen, Emily is going to need more from you than a letter. You need to make a grand gesture."

"Effy the romantic," Naomi jokes.

"Shut up, I'm being serious. I don't want you to be sad forever. I don't want you to lose the love of your life," Effy pauses, briefly recalling Freddy before pushing the thoughts away, "You have a chance to reconnect with Emily and I won't let you let it pass you by."

Naomi contemplates Effy's words. She made some good points. Naomi wants Emily back and it's going to take a lot of work to make that happen. If she's going to lose Emily it won't be for lack of trying. "So we're off to New York," Naomi says, still slightly in disbelief but more accepting to the idea.

"As long as we don't miss our flight," Effy says, realizing they have an hour to get through international security.

"Let's go," Naomi says more confidently than she actually feels.

Nine hours later Naomi and Effy are standing in the JFK airport.

"What do we do now?" Naomi asks as the two watch hundreds of people hustle and bustle around them.

"Not a clue," Effy replies.

The two head to baggage claim and grab their bags before hailing a cab to a cheap hotel.

"One room, two beds please," Effy says to the hostess at the front desk.

"How many nights?"

Effy and Naomi exchange unsure glances, "Three," Effy answers.

"I just need a credit card and ID please." Effy hands over both and the two receive keys to their room. "Have a nice stay," the lady says in a polite, professional tone.

The two reach their room on the second floor and plop all their bags on the floor. Naomi claims the bed on the far end and Effy sits down on the bed nearest to the door.

"Here's the plan," Effy says to Naomi who has her face down in a pillow, "I'll look for some cheap flat to rent and you find Emily."

Lifting her head from the pillow, Naomi replies, "You want to rent a flat? You don't even know how long we'll be here."

"We'll be here a while," Effy states.

"And just exactly what will we do? Live in a flat we can't afford? Get jobs? Should I apply for a green card while I'm at it?"

"We're staying as long as it takes," Effy replies, ignoring her friend's skepticism.

"How am I going to find Emily anyway?"

"You have her address idiot."

"Right so I'll just show up at her front door like a stalker," Naomi scoffs, "Great plan."

"Or you could show up at her work, little less creepy that way," Effy suggests.

"And how would I find out where she works?"

"Ask you're wonderful, helpful, encouraging friend."

"Who's that?" Naomi jokes.

"Shut it or I won't tell you," Effy warns.

"Okay sorry, please tell me oldest and dearest friend."

"She works in a photography studio not far from here," Effy informs.

"How do you possibly know that?"

"I googled her," Effy states.

"You what?"

"She's working for a fairly successful photographer."

"I'm not surprised," Naomi replies. Naomi knew Emily would be successful. She knew that internship would lead to great opportunities for Emily. For a moment Naomi feels happy at these revelations and doesn't regret the decision she made two years ago. If that decision meant that Emily got to succeed in her passion and be happy, then that makes Naomi happy.

"Right well we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow so I'm turning in," Effy states.

"Night," Naomi says, unpacking her bag enough to find her pajamas.

Naomi tosses and turns all night. There's anxiety and butterflies in her stomach at the thought of seeing Emily again. Has she changed? Of course she has. But is she still Emily? The girl Naomi would always love? And then there's the thought that Naomi has tried to ignore since sending that letter weeks ago, what if Emily is seeing someone? Would Naomi be able to handle just being Emily's friend? Probably not. Would that mean Naomi can't have Emily in her life at all? These thoughts and questions eat at Naomi all night until the sun rises and she realizes it's time to face her fears.

"You off?" Effy asks as Naomi finishes getting dressed.

"What if she isn't working today?" Naomi asks, still extremely nervous.

"Then you'll try again tomorrow," Effy reassures.

"Do I look okay?" Naomi asks, brushing her hair out for the seventh time this morning.

"Never better," Effy compliments.

"You're just saying that," Naomi scowls.

"The last time Emily saw you, you were balding and frail," Effy blatantly states, "I'm pretty sure this is an improvement."

"Thanks for that," Naomi replies.

"Get going before I kick you out of this room," Effy threatens.

Naomi opens the door but turns to Effy to say one more thing, "Eff, even if this all turns to shit and I end up resenting you for it, thanks anyways." Naomi doesn't know how to express the gratitude she feels for Effy's willingness to fly half way across the world with her so Naomi can pursue the love of her life. Without Effy, Naomi has no idea if she would have ever gotten the courage to do this. It would have been one giant "what if" in the back of Naomi's mind for the rest of her life. Even if this all goes to hell and Emily hates her, at least she tried. And she's only trying because Effy gave her the courage to try.

After navigating the streets of New York, and asking for directions from multiple people, Naomi finds herself standing in front of a small art gallery sandwiched between a pottery shop and an antique store. Naomi stares through the large windows of the gallery but doesn't see anyone. She briefly wonders if it's even open.

"Come on Naomi, just go in," she says to herself.

After a few deep breaths and a silent prayer to the universe, Naomi finds herself walking through the door.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I might stop this story and try again. Maybe I did too much damage in the last chapter. I don't think I properly addressed the two year time lapse. I don't really explain what the hell Naomi has been up to or what Emily has been up to. This just sucks, the story sucks. I'm sorry. It started off strong but I am seriously sucking. Naomily deserves a better author than me.**


End file.
